Call of the Cutie/Gallery
Origin of a cutie mark Cheerilee class S1E12.png Cheerilee's Class.png|Cheerilee's students, ready to learn Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png|Look, it's absolutely nothing! Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png|Examples of cutie marks. S1E12 Apple Bloom in class.png|Hm, is that a portrait of Celestia in the background? Guess she IS always watching... Cheerilee s Equation.png|Cheerilee starts her lesson. Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png|Whoa! What a comparison! Baby Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee as a foal Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|D'awwwww Cheerilee teaching.png|Cheerilee teaching her students Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very sterotypical '80s Punk style Students laughing S1E12.png|Pshh, everypony look at how funny Cheerilee looked! S1E12 Sweetie Belle animation error.png|Oops, is that Sweetie Belle before her debut later in the episode? Hm, and another Celestia portrait in the background... they appear to be everywhere... Cheerilee 2.png|Cheerilee cheerful Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|It takes skill to write like that Tiara passing a note S1E12.png|Passing a note Applebloom Taking Note S1E12.png|Applebloom just being nice... Applebloom Darn it! S1E12.png|Applebloom getting caught. CheerileeandAppleBloom.png|Getting scolded for passing a note Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|I spy a note on the ground! Blank note S1E12.png|Blank just like Applebloom's flank. Applebloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Seriously guys...? Applebloom Youre Right! S1E12.png|Appleblooms flank is indeed blank. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Great, now the whole class knows! After class Schoolhouse S1E12.png|The Schoolhouse. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Twist seems pretty happy about something. Apple Bloom sad walking out of school S1E12.png|Yet Apple Bloom is so sad... Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Why you so sad? Twist extremely happy S1E12.png|Why you not happy, like me? Apple Bloom extremely sad.png|Your happiness is making me more sad... Twist cheer up! S1E12.png|You need to cheer up, Apple Bloom! Twist not this again S1E12.png|Not this again... Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|What the hay? Where did you two come from?! Silver Spoon smirking evily S1E12.png|Oh, no where at all. Just caught up to say "what's up?" Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|There is a spy in our midst... Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|As if you haven't already done this before. Twist bites S1E12.png|Careful, it seems Twist is prone to biting other fillies. Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|Butting in much? Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|Why the heck are you so adorably snooty Diamond Tiara? Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png|Apple Bloom staring off into space for no reason. Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Apple Bloom: Who are you again? Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Where'd you come from?! Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara: Get a good close look at my face... Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon love dancing S1E12.png|Epic dancing time! Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|I'm so glad we're such good friends. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|Let's show off our cutie marks again! Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png|Grr, I'm angry now after being sad for so long. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Let's stylishly walk away while we laugh and talk. Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|What'd they say? They're so far away! Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|I got so angry... that now I'm sad again.... Applejack helping out 12applejack-standing-around-S1E12.png Applejack S01E12.png 12applejacklastclass-S1E12.png Applejack proud S01E12.png 12applejack-eventually-S1E12.png 12applebloomnoooww-S1E12.png 12applejack-uhh-S1E12.png 12applejackapplebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom_depressed_S01E12.png|I can hear the apples... 12applebloomrunsinfamily2applejack-S1E12.png 12applebloomcutiemarks-S1E12.png|Happy... 12applebloomrunsinfamily-S1E12.png|...Happier.... Apple_Bloom_Runs_In_The_Family_S1_E12.jpg|...HAPPIEST! Apple Bloom_excited_S01E12.png|"My unique talent must have something to do with apples!" Apple Bloom_hop_S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom_skip_S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom_jump_S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom Appletree S1E12.png|"Heh...Apples." Applejack Stall S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 1 S1E12.png|The jump... Apple Bloom Tennis 2 S1E12.png|...and a perfect hit! Apple Bloom Tennis 3 S1E12.png|That's one way to make apple juice Painter Apple S1E12.png|It's Art! 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png 12youforgotyourchangeapplejack-S1E12.png 12applebloomalright-S1E12.png Apple Bloom_spinning_S01E12.png Apple Bloom_hmmm_S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png|First of all, what was Berry Punch trying to do? Appleaway.png|"We take cash or credit..." Apple Bloom Mouthhoof S1 E12.jpg|Put a sock (or hoof, in this case) in it! Apple Bloom Likely Story S1 E12.jpg Apple Bloom 4bits S1 E12.jpg BonBon and Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom secretly puts apples in a pony's bag Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|"Apple Bloom!" Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Applejack0 S01E12 .png Applejack1 S01E12.png Applejack2 S01E12.png Applejack3 S01E12.png Applejack4 S01E12.png Applejack5 S01E12.png 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack6 S01E12.png Applejack7 S01E12.png Applejack8 S01E12.png 12applejackhard-S1E12.png Rainbow Dash helping out Tennis Pony Shock S1E12.png|I didn't do it Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png 12applebloom-cutelysad-S1E12.png 12applebloom-sitting-S1E12.png Miserable Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom about to cry... I want it now.jpg Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash knows kung fu Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries juggling with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|Apple Bloom is ready to hang glide... or not Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries karate with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries kite flying with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries some ultra pony roller derby with Rainbow Dash Diamond Tiara Physics-W 9.1537.png|Diamond Tiara to Silver Spoon walk by while Dash is trying to think of new ideas. Pinkie Pie helping out Pinkie Pie Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom_tearful_S01E12.png Apple Bloom_spinning2_S01E12.png|Pinkie notices a mark on Bloom's flank Apple Bloom Mark 1 S1E12.png|Bloom tries to see what it is Apple Bloom Refletion 1 S1E12.png|She sees a white blotch and imagines what it might be... Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png|Measuring cup? Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png|Bowl? Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png|Cupcakes? Pinkie_stirring_S01E12.png|Unfortunately it was just flour. Back to stirring! Twilight Sparkle helping out Twilight no thanks S1E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Bloom begs Twilight to use her magic to give her a mark Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Twilight makes the attempt Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|First is a wheelbarrow full of apples, but it quickly fades Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png|Second is a pink kite. Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Third is three white cupcakes. Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fourth is a blue teddy bear. Apple Bloom bicycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fifth is a red bicycle. FANMADE Apple Bloom sees sixth to twelfth fake cutie marks S01E12.jpg|six through twelve are not seen, but Apple Bloom seems to go from happy to disappointed as the failures stack up and Twilight tries stranger and stranger ideas. Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. The Party AppleBloom In the party S01E12 .png S01E12 CuteceaneraGuests.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png S01E12 Twist CuteceaneraOpen.png S01E12 AppleBloom HidingBehindCake.png Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|The cake looks scrumptious to Snails. Snails chomp S1E12.png|Wow, and here I had thought only Pinkie could manage bites that big. Snails chewing S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's cover is blown. Snails huh S1E12.png|They hear something... Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara scolds Snails... Snails gulp S1E12.png|As Apple Bloom jumps to find a new hiding place. Spoon and Tiara Cutie marks S1E12.png Muffen.png|Trying a cupcake... Baked bads S1E12.png|This pony dislikes cupcakes Apple bloom's dress S1E12.png|Apple Bloom hiding her flank with a table cloth. Applejack9 S01E12.png Oh no NO !.png|Oh NO! Big sister blocking freedom! Applejack10 S01E12.png Call of the Cutie_16_9.png|Poor Apple Bloom Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce s01e12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon I forgot!.png|It seems that apple bloom forgot pinkie pie was hosting the party S1E12Dinkydolphin.png S1E12Dinkyhorseshoe.png S1E12Dinkypillow.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|They were hiding too Sweetie belle and scootaloo.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sticking up for Apple Bloom Scootaloo.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|''Just because she doesn't have a cutie mark yet, doesn't mean that she's not special!'' Scootaloo Like endless! S1E12.png|''Her possibilities are like, endless!'' CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|''She's not being stuck up like you two'' Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Happy to see that there are other fillies with blank flanks Twilight explains potential s01e12.png Silver and Diamond watching.png|Spoon and Tiara watching The Crusaders get all the attention Berry Punch Drink S1E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png First CMC Meeting.jpg CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|The reaction when Scootaloo didn't catch the cookie Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Twist, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo dancing together Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders